The Star Shards
'''The Star Shards, or just Shards, are powerful pieces of stars that fell on Megiddo at an unknown date. It is known that the Shards came from some dieing star or planet in space, because they are not made up of earthly rocks. The first Shard was discovered by the mice of Megiddo who found the shard buried deep in the dirt, evidence that the Shards fell on Megiddo a very long time ago. The majority of the collected Shards are protected by the Mech Mice Colony, from those who would use it for evil. Today scientist are trying to develop a way of tracking Shards, to get to them before villains do. History The Star Shards were first discovered by two citizens of Megiddo: Peter Hills and Viridi Mulier Franchise. These two mice had very different backgrounds, but shared a common view of the world. They wished to be smarter, and did their best to help civilization. The two mice were employed by a mining company when they failed to establish a sap farm. After a month they were employed, the two were given graveshift hours. It was on this faithful night, however, that they became the first known mice to see a Shard. The shard was dug out by Viridi Mulier, but Peter took the most interest in it. When the two uncovered the Shard they immediately became more intelligent, and felt more "life" in them. When they left the mine a bandit attacked them for the Shard, but not because it contained a large amount of power. In Megiddo jewels were precious, as they were very rare to find. Peter and Viridi Mulier defeated the bandit, with skills that didn't even exists back then. The two realized that the Shard granted them superior intelligence. The two hid the Shard in Peter's house under a leaf basket, and swore to not mention it to anyone. The next day, however, Peter's house was covered in mist and mature plants. The citizens discovered that the two had discovered a "magical" jewel, and many wanted it. Viridi Mulier and Peter found themselves fighting for their lives, and killed at least two citizens. This sparked the Megiddo Civil War, when mice became crazy for the Shards. The war started in Peter and Viridi Mulier's neighborhood, but soon spread out through all of Megiddo. More Shards were discovered, but this caused even more mayhem. Legally the mining company owned the Shards, but the citizens and workers refused to obey moral law when it came down to the Shards. Once 20 Shards were found, many wanted to use the Shards for evil. They wanted to kill every predator above ground, but half of Megiddo refused to them for evil. So the country was split into 2 parties: the Shards For Good Democracy and the Shards For Justice Monarchy. These two parties were actually the first time these two government systems were used, thanks to the Shards which granted the mice great intelligence. Peter and Viridi Mulier didn't join either party, but instead became neatrul with 800 other citizens. The Megiddo Civil War lasted for 3 years, until finally one of the parties (historians are unsure of which one) decided to leave Megiddo. The other party did also, and soon the Megiddo Civil War ended, with the mice and rats dispersing across the Vallis De Mures (Mech Mice Region). Description The Shards are unknown large projectiles that crashed into Earth in long before the Ice Age. They crashed into Earth, and were buried deep into the ground. Some scientists have figured that the Shards had been buried for millennium before the Ice Age, but others believe that the Shards crashed into Earth much sooner than that. Considering that the Shard would cause an automatic burial of itself, because (unlike meteors) when Shards crash they crash softly and indirectly bury themselves. The Star Shards are a light blue, and glow a bit. They contain large amounts of nitrogen, water attracting molecules, and DC electricity, which affect all the species and enviroment around it. The Shards mysteriously causes life to be supported in the middle of places where life could never survive. A great example of this would be the Forest of Rama, which only appeared when in a Shard crashed into that desert. It's still unknown how the Shards are able to sustain life like this, but some theories have been made. Some scientists believe that the Shard is actual life, other believe the Shard summons life, and still others believe that the Shard just make conditions perfect for life. The Shards are also clean fuel sources. The Shards do not drain of their energy, and they continue recharging. Because of this many want a Shard to power his inventions, and weapons. Gallery File:Mech_Mice_story_(5).jpeg|A mouse holding up a Shard. File:Mech_Mice_story_(6).jpeg|The Dark Union using a Shard to power their Ant robots. Owners *'Mech Mice Colony (30 count).' *'Xiln (15 count).' *'Dark Union (29 count).' Trivia *Each Shard is shaped differently. Though the majority of them are shaped like shards; some rounder ones have been found before. *The Shards are actually created from life sources located on planets. These life sources are collected by the Galactus, who "eats" planets to absorb life sources. **These life sources are then turned into Shards, which crash into different planets across the universe. ***Only the Wikia Team and Council of Galactuses know this. See Also Category:Items Category:Jewels Category:Outer Space